


A Night with You

by skyaku



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:20:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22242499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyaku/pseuds/skyaku
Summary: It was supposed to be the night he would never forget. It has been a year since he and his lover has been in a relationship.Yeonjun has been preparing so much for this. He didn't expect that this night would turn out to be something he never quite expected.Beomgyu suffers from a rare type of amnesia and had an episode right before a date with the love of his life, Yeonjun, making him forget everything about their relationship for a while. He, then, met Soobin and made new memories with him for the whole night, standing Yeonjun up.Little did he know, Yeonjun was there eyeing their every move, heart aching by the scene he's witnessing, but chose to stay silent and watch him from afar, waiting for him to come back to his arms again like nothing happened.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin, Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	A Night with You

**Author's Note:**

> \- my first au (??)  
> \- i'm not a good writer  
> \- angst!!  
> \- bare with my typos and grammars ):

###  A Night with You 

"Can you please, please get ready faster? What time is it already? We are gonna be late!" Yeonjun, on his phone, faking his irritation. Beomgyu, on the other line, chuckles and greeted his love with his bed voice, making the other one tremble. Yeonjun bit his lower lip and smiled like an idiot.

"I know you missed me already but chill... Jjuni, I just woke up." he acts all sleepy and even whined about his boyfriend's phone call but decided to get up the moment he heard Yeonjun's fake scolding.

He sat on the side of his bed and looked at the picture frame on his side table. He stared at it for a second and reached for it, his smile almost reaching his ears. _It's been a year._ He still hasn't gotten over the fact that it has been a year since he and his bestfriend started dating and is in love with each other passionately and affectionately. 

They used to be just old friends hanging out with each other most of the time. With a lot of similarities, they easily got along with each other. They were stuck to each other 24/7. They became each other's half.

Yeonjun became Beomgyu's world. He was there when he needed him the most. He was there when he was happy, sad, frustrated, stressed, and even at the most crucial time of his life. They always took care of each other, been there for each other in times of distress. Yeonjun became his refuge and solace. 

He's never felt something like this before— the feeling of intense euphoria; the feeling of having mixed emotions as if riding a rollercoaster; the feeling of being appreciated, being loved and feeling special; the feeling of wanting so bad to make that someone feel special and feel loved as well; the feeling of seeing the future you wanted to be with that someone. 

_He truly found a home in his best friend's arms._ He can't wipe away the smile in his face while thinking of this.

The cold breeze of the wind kissed his cheeks as he opened his bedroom windows, making him close his eyes and think of the night ahead of him. _It is going to be a tiring night._ He thought. All he just want to do is to lie in bed with his boyfriend and watch their favorite movies as they celebrate a year of their relationship. 

In a sudden shift of emotions, he felt something different inside him. He felt adrenaline rushing in his veins. He felt an intense throbbing pain and a pulsing sensation that makes him want to knock off his head. He, then, started seeing things he never remember seeing before. He shouted in frustration and in excruciating pain. 

"Beomgyu!" Someone called as he felt the pang of pain on the back of his head. The pain made him fall into the cold and wet ground, harsh rain drops making him stumble and shiver and feel more agony.

He saw a blurry figure coming near him, frightened and trembling. Before he even saw the figure clearly, someone else held him panicking. He felt the familiar worried touch of someone dear to him. 

"Call someone... please..."

He heard the heavy and fast footsteps of someone on the dead leaves fallen into the ground. The footsteps were fading and the excruciating pain came back, making him cry in sorrow.

A familiar weeping voice is what he heard, gently caressing his cheeks and trying to lift him up.

He finds it hard to open his eyes but as he tried hard, the harsh rain drops made his sight blurry but that doesn't make him miss the pain and sorrow in the eyes of someone dear to him. 

"Please... wake up... Hold on, baby... I'm here... it's going to be fine..."

He heaved and slowly closed his eyes, making the other boy hide his panic and continue caressing his cheeks. The soothing and calming voice of that someone dear to him faded until he heard nothing but silence.

He opened his eyes when the throbbing in his head vanished. The serene ambiance of his cream colored room woke his sense up, confusing him as he tried to remember what he just saw. He wasn't there. He was in a different place— a place so foreign yet familiar, a place he knew he has never been before. 

The calming sound of the dead leaves as he walk along the sideways made Beomgyu enjoy his walk going to the event hall of the uni he's attending.

Tonight is the Freshmen acquaintance party that Yeonjun has been preparing for almost a month. Being the social butterfly that he is, he really loves these kinds of parties. Beomgyu, on the other hand, loves socializing but doesn't enjoy parties like this, especially tonight when he just want to celebrate his and Yeonjun's first anniversary as a couple. He couldn't say no to Yeonjun tonight because he knows how important this event is to him.

He continued feeling the cold breeze of the early night. He can hear the whispers of the wind as they hit the dancing leaves on the trees on his side.

The university's ambiance is really calming and inviting. He can see a bunch of excited and well-groomed freshmen going towards the direction of the event hall.

Beomgyu was busy admiring the beautiful landscape of his new university, especially the lights that lit his way. At the end of it, stood a tall and sophisticated guy, wearing a black suit, eyes looking at him. He knows he doesn't know this guy. But why is he staring at him?

The wind blew and a few strands of his hair moved. Along with cold wind, he felt a throbbing pain inside his head. It was that same feeling.

His hand immediately went to his temple to caress it, hoping it would ease the pain, but the pain is just too strong to handle. Thank God, he was just beside a lamp post where he can hold on to.

He can sense the trouble and quick reflex of the tall guy when he felt his knees trembling. 

"Are you okay?" said the man in a very concerned tone. Beomgyu looked up, sight kinda blurry but can still see the familiarity of the figure in front of him.

In just a snap, everything went alright.

He looks at his surroundings, confused and lost.

"Why am I here? In the middle of the night? Do I... know you?" he continuously asks. Beomgyu took a deep breath and closed his eyes, trying to absorb what is happening. The guy in front of him looks at him with confusion.

"You're in the university? For the freshmen acquaintance party?" He answered in confusion.

"Oh... the party! Do you know Choi Yeonjun?" the smaller one asks. The taller guy tilts his head, thinking.

It was like blood rushed into his head when he remembered something. The smaller one didn't notice it.

"No, I don't know him." said the taller. Beomgyu nodded and his hand went to his pocket for his phone.

"Oh, shoot! I left my phone at home. Hyung is probably looking at me now." he worriedly said, but still didn't move from where he stand.

"On the other hand... he's probably enjoying the party." he said while thinking of a silly thought. "Who knows, he might get a boyfriend there." then, he laughed. The tall guy in front of him got confused. He just tilted his head while looking at him.

"Anyway, do you want to go with me? I don't want parties like this." Beomgyu said to the guy. Tall guy finds Beomgyu's offer inviting. Besides, he also doesn't like parties. He just prefers to eat at a café somewhere.

The two acquaintances went to the nearest coffee shop. Beomgyu likes this, especially the smell of coffee. He loves coffee. The other guy smiled as he saw the tiny one being so excited for coffee.

"What do you want? Pick anything. It's my treat." Beomgyu said to the tall guy as he say his order to the barista. The tall guy really find the smaller one amusing. He can't help but laugh at his cuteness.

When they finally had a seat beside the glass window, Beomgyu realized they haven't introduced yet.

"Ah! I'm Beomgyu... Choi Beomgyu." he extended his hand to the tall guy in front of him. The guy accepted his hand and smiled at him. "Choi Soobin."

Beomgyu closed his eyes as he felt the throbbing pain in his head again. He stayed still and didn't move. Soobin looked worried as Beomgyu didn't let go of their hands.

When Beomgyu felt fine, he smiled at Soobin at took a sip on his coffee.

"Don't mind me. I recently experience headaches and maybe it's just lack of sleep." he said. Soobin didn't really feel contented about Beomgyu's explanation but he just shrugged it off.

The two of them talked about themselves and find comfort in each other. 

Two hours have already passed and they feel like they knew each other for a very long time. Beomgyu is talkative and Soobin is a good listener. The latter would always laugh to the former's humor. Beomgyu would always ask Soobin to tell something about anything. Soobin just loves to hear Beomgyu's voice and laugh. One of the things that made him like the latter.

"Don't you want to go to the party? Your friend or whoever he is might be worried and looking for you." Soobin said which made Beomgyu remember his best friend. He didn't know how much time has passed by already. He enjoyed Soobin's company that he forget about the party they were suppose to attend.

"Oh, you got it right. I should find him now." he said as he stood. He was about to go when Soobin stopped him.

"Why don't we go together? Why don't you be my date?" Soobin asked with so much courage. Beomgyu smiled at him and accepted his hand.

Together, they left the café and went back to the university, hand in hand. 

The sound of the bass boosted in their ears the moment they entered the events hall. Beomgyu didn't expect to find a lot of students here. He thought of the impossibilities of seeing Yeonjun here. He lets go of the thought. It doesn't matter, he's with Soobin right now. He'll just contact Yeonjun when he gets home.

The two of them found each other in the ocean of dancing students. Everyone was having fun. Beomgyu even met a few classmates during high school. Soobin, on the other hand, barely knows anyone that's why he just sticked to Beomgyu. The latter said he would never let go of Soobin's hand knowing the other might not feel good alone since he doesn't know anyone except for him.

They were smiling at each other, eyes looking like they have found the reason to smile, eyes looking like they have found the one they'll be staring at for the rest of their lives. 

It has been an hour since they arrived at the events hall. It has been an hour since both Soobin and Beomgyu have been enjoying the loud music and drinks with each other. It has been an hour since they have been smiling, laughing, and enjoying each other's company.

And it has been an hour since a man in a white suit has been feeling the deep cuts of the scenes he has witnessed ever since that blonde guy in a black suit and a tall black haired guy entered the events hall whilst hands intertwined with each other.

His hands never let go of his phone trying to call the guy he thought was his. Never did a single second has passed without him trying to contact the phone of the guy he truly loved. And never did a single second has passed without the guy answering his calls.

His eyes never left the guy he loves so much. He has never felt betrayed this way before. Looking at his man— looking at the love of his life has never been so heartbreaking, especially seeing him with someone he just met yet they see each other like they have been in love for so long. 

"Yeonjun-hyung, the committee has been busy. They have been looking for you. Why are you sulking there? Is there anything wrong?" a freshmen organizer interrupted his thoughts just when tears were about to flow. Taehyun looks at him, worried, and then looked at the direction of Yeonjun's sight.

"Is this about him? Do you think he's having an episode right now?" he sighed. He knows about Beomgyu's condition. Taehyun was the only one whom Yeonjun can share about his relationship with Beomgyu. Taehyun knew this wasn't the first time this happened while Yeonjun and Beomgyu are in a relationship.

"Why don't you tell him? About this... _about his episodes?_ "

"I don't want to add up to his thoughts. I don't want to hurt him. I don't want him to feel like it's his choice and mistake." the blue-haired guy said. Taehyun sighed and smiled sadly at him before leaving him. 

Yeonjun was about to follow Taehyun when he heard the voice he didn't expect would be calling him tonight, not when that voice is busy with another voice.

"Yeonjun-hyung!" the blonde haired guy called him. Before Yeonjun turns, he made sure there was no evidence of his tears. He faked his anger when he turned to Beomgyu.

"And where have you been? Why aren't you answering my calls? Why did you show up... now... with a guy..." _holding hands_ , he wanted to add. He almost fainted at the last sentence, forming a lump in his throat for every word he say. Beomgyu chuckled and went near him to whisper. Yeonjun's breath hitched. He stopped breathing. He can smell the manly scent of the guy trying to whisper to him. He missed him, that's for sure. And he was trying hard not to break down seeing the guy in front of him smiling like he's won the lottery.

"I met a cute guy before I went here. He's so fun to be with. My heart feels so comfortable with him. Maybe I can date him?" he whispers. Yeonjun felt the world stopping but before that happens, he resisted so hard. He knows he can't escape, his tears can't. But he is trying so hard to resist. In defense, he rolled his eyes and slightly pushed Beomgyu.

"Soobin, this is my bestest best friend, Choi Yeonjun. I've been talking to you about him a lot a while ago. Hyung, this is Choi Soobin." he used to love that name. He used to boast to everyone how Choi Beomgyu calls him as his bestest best friend. But hearing those words now is like being shot by a bullet, straight to the heart. He never thought he would never want to hear Beomgyu saying those words while he is being introduced to his new friend. He smiled, hiding the pain behind those twitched lips and twinkling eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. Enjoy your night. I still have a lot to do." he said with finality. The moment he turned his back on Beomgyu is the same moment his tears escaped from his eyes. He walked with a fast pace and didn't mind if he bumped with other people. He did not miss Beomgyu saying "Enjoy your night too, hyung." 

_Yeah, enjoy your night and come back to me again, Beomgyu._

Beomgyu enjoyed the remaining night with Soobin. They didn't finish the party. Hence, they enjoyed the rest of the night tripping on the streets, both in awe of the starry night sky. They went star-gazing in the middle of the soccer field of the university, with their laughters as the music to their ears, along with the crickets. 

"I will never forget this night. I'll treasure this in my heart. I will never forget you, Soobin." Beomgyu said as he looks in Soobin's eyes. Everything was genuine. Everything feels alright. Everything feels magical in both of their eyes.

 _It was like the world has gifted me this wonderful night. I never thought I would be seeing you again, after that traumatic event. I am glad to meet you again, Choi Beomgyu._ Soobin has been thinking. Soobin knows he needs to say sorry. He knows he needs to clear things from the past.

But he didn't want to ruin this special moment. He didn't want to ruin this night. Everything was going to its right place. Everything and every pain vanished while looking at his eyes.

Everything feels right... not until Beomgyu closes his eyes.

Soobin panicked and shook Beomgyu's shoulders but the latter didn't respond. He didn't know what to do. It was like everything from the past came back. Memories from four years ago came running back into his head. He felt numb. He didn't know how to act. 

Until a blue haired guy came running so fast, not minding the distance he has been running from the events hall. 

"Call someone... please." 

He heard the heavy and fast footsteps of someone on the cold grass. The footsteps were fading and the only thing he's been hearing is the heavy breathing of someone dear to him.

The blonde guy opened his eyes, a tear escaped. Yeonjun's reflexes were so fast it made Beomgyu smile.

"Yeonjun-hyung... Jjuni... I'm sorry..."

"I didn't know... I didn't know this is happening... I'm sorry..." he kept saying sorry and tears were flowing non-stop making Yeonjun hush him. He is in pain but he knows Beomgyu is in pain more than him.

"Hush now, Beomgyu. Everything's gonna be alright. As long as you're in my arms again. As long as you came back to me. As long as you're here with me.... it's fine, Gyu. Don't say sorry... It's not your fault." he said while hugging the love of his life. He held Beomgyu like he's the most fragile thing he has ever held. 

On the far side of the field stood someone, wiping away the tears that doesn't seem to stop. He couldn't believe what he just witnessed. He thought everything was fine. He thought this night would be the night he would never forget. It did, but not in the way he expected.

_He couldn't believe it happened again. He couldn't believe he witnessed that exact same scene from four years ago. He couldn't believe that after four years, he would just walk away again, leaving the love of his life being held by the guy he thought would never hold him._

**Author's Note:**

> \- there might be a continuation for your questions...  
> \- you can talk to me about this on my twt or if u are shy, i have cc —curiouscat.me/luv4gyu


End file.
